Too Long We've Been Denying
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: SK one shot. Stefan lays in bed, remembering Katherine's words and how much she meant to him back in 1864.


Too long we've Been Denying

Summary: SK one shot. Stefan lays in bed, remembering Katherine's words and how much she meant to him back in 1864. Read and review! First SK story!

Chapter 1

I sigh, laying in bed as the screams of yesterday's victims ran through my head, but most importantly, Katherine's words from the tomb overshadowed them all. I have been thinking about her a lot recently. Whether that is due to me being back on human blood or away from Elena, I don't know. But lately I can't seem to get her out of my mind. "Maybe someday, if I change, if I can prove to you that I can be someone worth loving, then maybe one day I 'll be that girl for you again."

At first I had disregarded those words, believing them to be false and untrue. But now, as I lay here with human blood coursing through my veins and Elena not clouding my every thought, I start to rethink my words along with hers. Was I too fast to judge Katherine? Did she really mean them?

I remember a time when she had been my whole world. I had wanted to spend forever with her, no matter the cost. She was my angel, my one true love who I loved more then life itself. But then when I found out she was a vampire, a monster in my eyes, but I didn't care. I still loved her like my brother did.

Now, I am a monster. A cold blooded killer with no remorse, just like Damon once was until he came to Mystic Falls and started to develop a friendship with Elena. She made him into what he is now. She's the only person that could make him be good. I could never accomplish that. I sigh heavily, thoughts about my brother and Elena quickly leaving my mind and being replaced with memories of Katherine. I hate to admit it but I still loved her. The blood made me realize that. I still loved her and I would always love her. My angel, who always believed in me and accepted me for who I was. I curse myself silently for not showing her the same respect. How can she still love me even after I hurt her so badly? I could never forgive myself for it and I'm surprised she already has.

The creaking sound of the door opening snapped me to my feet, any thoughts about Katherine disappeared as I scanned the area, listening for any signs of Klaus's return. A soft, gentle voice startled me. It was like a light feather tickling my ear as it flowed through the air like soothing music. "Stefan."

My eyes grew wide, seeing the sight of _her_ standing there, dressed in black, much like I was. The shock was evident in my voice as I spoke, "Katherine."

Her cat like eyes never left mine as she edged closer, almost afraid. Her voice was still just as soft and gentle as I remembered it. "I'm so sorry Stefan. I know how much you hate killing people."

A low chuckle left my lips at her words, looking her over with my emerald green eyes. "No, I actually love it. But there's something I love more then the blood and power that comes with it."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at me, staring me down as an unanswered question floated in her mind. Before she could voice it, I flashed infront of her, looking at her with seriousness in my eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of me, possibly wanting to back away but she stayed put. "Well, what Stefan?" The impatience in her voice was apparent. She didn't want to be here when Klaus came back.

I raised one hand and lightly touched her cheek, stroking it softly as I gaze into her doe eyes. "You were right Katherine. All along. About everything." Before Katherine could speak I crash my lips against hers, devouring them with my mouth as I push my tongue through her pink lips and straight to her snake like tongue. Her eyes grew wide in surprise before she started kissing me back with equal force, with the same passion she had in 1864. It never died, just like my love for her will never die. It will go on forever, as long as I'm living.

I gasp suddenly, breaking the kiss and looking at her stunned face, probably still winded from the kiss. Without hesitation, I pull her into my arms, stroking her hair gently. "Katherine." I spoke gently, looking down at her confused face.

"Stefan, what are-"

"I love you Katherine. I never stopped loving you." My words filled the thick air around us. I watch as Katherine take in my words before smiling widely. I continue to stroke her curly locks, smiling inside and outside. "I realized what I lost back then, I don't want to lose it again."

"You never lost me Stefan." Katherine's voice was hard and firm as she looked up into my eyes with her beautiful brown orbs, shining with love. "I always waited for you and I will always wait. Forever remember?"

"Forever." I repeated, slowly guiding us to the bed and lying down, pulling the covers around us and hugging Katherine close to my chest. After 145 years, I was finally reunited with my fallen angel, and I promise never to let that angel get away from me again.

"It's you and me Katherine, always."

The end

A/N: This is my first SK story so it might not be that good compared to my others. I hoped you enjoyed it anyways:) Reviews help me out greatly with my writing! Thank you for reading!


End file.
